


Behind The Sea

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Season 7ish maybe 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Just some fluff with Lana's family.
Relationships: Lana Kane/Katya Kazanova
Kudos: 3





	Behind The Sea

Lana smiled, on the beach front.

She made a good choice in marriage. She married a girl who had money; and now she lived in a house by the sea.

AJ played silently with her blocks.

Katya stepped out where her wife and step-child resided.

Lana looked up at her. "Seriously? You're wearing a jacket? It's 92 degrees out here."

Katya shrugged as she sat beside Lana. "Well, I'm a cyborg. I really don't have a concept of heat."

Lana sighed. "You'll still overheat, idiot."

Katya laughed. "You know you love me."

"Do I?" Lana began. "Yes I do."

Katya kissed Lana on the lips swiftly.

Lana smiled. She didn't make a good choice. She made the best choice.


End file.
